


A Favor From Akeno

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After being stopped by a young devil that Rias has her eyes on, Akeno fulfills a favor request that he asks of her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Favor From Akeno

Having been with House Gremory for as long as she had, new young devils coming into the scene and gaining some attention was nothing new for Akeno. Especially when those young devils were young men that had a youthful charm and egotistical elegance about them. Though, something that was new to her was hearing Rias admit to finding one of the devils “worth looking into”. Whether her friend meant to be an ally for the Gremory family or for other reasons, Akeno didn’t have the answers. At least, not until she was suddenly stopped by the young devil that Rias had her eyes on.   
  
“Um, you must be Akeno. Rias told me that if I ever needed anything I could ask either you or her.”   
  
Akeno froze when she heard the young devil behind her. She quickly turned her head and looked to see where the voice was coming from. With the way Rias had spoken about this young devil, she was expecting a young and suave devil that thought he was on top of the world. But before her stood a young man that reminded her of Issei. Nervous, dorky, and ever so slightly different from the other degenerates that she came across during her time as Rias’ best friend. However, something about this young man seemed… Better than Isei. But she couldn’t put her finger on just what it was yet. “No wonder Rias has her eyes on you…”   
  
A gentle smile broke across Akeno’s lips as she looked the young man in the eyes, wondering just what kind of favor he could be asking for. “Of course, dearie. What is it you would like my help with?”   
  
***********************************************   
  
“Being asked to skip class so that you could experience a woman’s touch… I knew that young devils were a little full of themselves, but this certainly isn’t what I expected.~” Though she playfully complained about the situation, Akeno still found herself naked and on her knees at the back of the school where no one could see them. And she could finally see just what it was about this young devil that was better than her and Rias’ sweet Issei. His pants were already around his ankles and she could see the crease of his hard cock in his underwear.

Akeno dragged her tongue along her lips as she took sight of the monster before her, easily noticing that it reached from this young man’s crotch almost to her knee. Her lips curled into a smile as she reached her hands up and hooked her fingers into his underwear. “Now, since you’ve got me like this… What do you say we get on with that favor?~”

Without taking her eyes away from the thick and long shaft in front of her, Akeno yanked this young man’s boxers down to his ankles as well. A sharp, blissful, and near whoreish moan spilled from her lips as that massive member smacked her in the jaw just as suddenly as she pulled down his underwear. However, despite the whoreish tone to her voice as she hummed at the feeling of it pressing against her body, Akeno didn’t dare stop herself from pulling her head back and positioning herself underneath this incredible cock.

At first, Akeno didn’t expect this favor that she was asked to take too long. Maybe a class period or two and they’d be done. However, as she kept herself positioned underneath this young man’s cock, allowing the heavy, powerful, and overwhelming scent of his musk to invade her senses, she didn’t know if she wanted to let Rias have a chance to be with this boy. She sat there for only a moment, a gentle blush coming to her cheeks as she started to compose herself after what happened with the sudden smack.   
  
“I have to admit… I haven’t seen a dick as big as yours… I don’t think ever. This will certainly be an experience that we both enjoy.~” Akeno pressed her tongue against the underside of this young man’s shaft and started to lick her way from the base all the way to the tip, taking her time and making sure to savor the flavor that coated her tastebuds. The whoreish moan that left her lips a moment ago remained on her mind as she kept her eyes locked on the young man’s gaze, wanting him to see just what she could do for him.

When she made her way to the tip of his shaft, Akeno broke their shared gaze and decided to look down the length of the member that she was about to take into her mouth. It was absolutely massive from the angle that she was looking at it, almost frighteningly massive. However, being the woman that she was, with all the experience that she had acquired during her time in the Gremory Household, she knew that she could handle it. But that didn’t stop her pussy from aching and quivering in anticipation and jealousy as she parted her lips and took the first few inches into her mouth.

The taste that covered her tongue at this point was one that perfectly matched the scent that was still staining her mind, slowly taking over her senses and making her crave this thick dick even more. However, Akeno knew better than to give it when it was her first time with someone. She had to assert her dominance over them and show them that she could handle anything they could give her. Which is why she decided to push herself down and take his member to the base in one attempt.

And that was the plan, until she reached halfway down the length of his shaft and felt him reaching into her throat at this point. Akeno immediately stopped and looked down at the shaft before her. She couldn’t say for sure, but she guessed there was still a solid five inches left of dick for her to take. A smile came to her lips as she realized just what this was going to feel like inside of her pussy if he decided to take things that far, and her needy cunt ached as a result of that thought.   
  
Akeno steadily pushed her way down the rest of this young devil’s shaft, bringing her hand to her neck as she felt it starting to bulge as a result of taking him so deep. Of course, her experience had taught her that oxygen wasn’t an importance when sucking dick, but some part of Akeno still craved filling her mind and nose with the heavy scent of his shaft. However, that thought left her mind when she felt her nose scrunch against his pelvis, meaning that she had reached the base of his cock. And the moment that she realized she had taken him so deep, Akeno felt him starting to throb and pulse in her throat and against her tongue. Something that she allowed to happen for a little while longer, as she just wanted to relish in the feeling of having something so thick and massive inside of her.

However, she knew that she couldn’t sit like this forever and enjoy how his dick felt in her throat. Which is why Akeno steadily pulled herself back toward the tip of this young man’s shaft, swallowing around his member the entire way. Luckily for her, she could hear him groaning and moving above her as she moved. But her mind wasn’t focused or worried about him. Her senses were too engrossed by the massive cock that was slowly moving out of her throat and into her mouth, eventually out of her mouth so she could pop her lips off from around it. “Don’t cum too soon, dear. There’s still more for us to do if you want to truly experience a woman’s touch.~”   
  
Looking into the young devil’s eyes and seeing the excitement that swelled within them caused Akeno to smile as she cupped her large breasts in her hands. She didn’t hesitate to squeeze them and lift them high enough to reach the tip of the massive dick that was just buried in her throat. Without wasting a moment, she slowly lowered her breasts down, engulfing what they could of the incredible member into her cleavage and earning a low and passionate groan from him. “Do you best to hold back as long as you can. I want you to enjoy how this feels.~”   
  
Akeno’s smile faded from her soft lips for only a moment as she lowered her breasts down his shaft. The moment she realized that her plump mounds had no chance of engulfing the entirety of this young devil’s penis. However, as that thought lingered in her mind, it caused her to feel excited. Excited that the prospect of being able to completely cover this incredible dick was something that she wasn’t able to do. Something that she had always been able to do, but was no deemed impossible because of how big this young man was.

Her lips curled into a smile once again as her heart started to flutter in her chest, leaving her giddy as she massaged the thick dick with her breast. “Your dick feels so hot and hard between my breasts. Do they feel that good, dear? Good enough that you can’t seem to hold yourself back despite being told so?~” Akeno playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she picked up the pace of her bouncing, moving her breasts up and down the length of this devil’s shaft at a quick enough pace that he couldn’t help but groan and start reaching his limit.

It didn’t take long before she was able to see and feel breads of his precum leaking out the tip of his shaft, spilling into her cleavage and acting as a makeshift lubricant. Her heart pounded in her chest when it became that much more clear how much he was enjoying himself to be listening to her like this. He was struggling to not cum as his cock throbbed and pulsed between her tits, but she kept him from cumming simply so that she could enjoy his rigid member for as long as she possibly could. It had been a while since Akeno found herself such a well behaved pet and her pussy clenched down around nothingness as she imagined keeping him on the ground as she rode this massive member that reached her nostrils every time she brought her breast to the base of his member.

However, as that thought crossed her mind, Akeno didn’t think that she would be able to hold back for much longer. Her pussy craved having something this massive inside of her. And she also craved leaving her mark on this young man so that he would never forget the pleasure that her body brought him. Her lips curled into a bright and devious smile as she unwrapped her breasts from the massive member, taking one more look at it and admiring just how long and hard it was. “To think you asked me for such a favor knowing you carry such a monster between your legs. It almost like you were trying to break a young girl into becoming addicted to your dick~” Akeno smirked as she placed a quick and gentle kiss onto the end of the member in front of her, whispering to herself. “And you might have succeeded…”   
  
Luckily for her, the young devil didn’t hear her before she gently pushed him to the ground, making sure he didn’t hurt himself on the way down. “I’m going to offer you something better than my breasts and my mouth. I’m going to offer you something that only a very special few people get to see, let alone fill and fuck.~” Akeno brought one hand to her breasts as she brought the other to the young man’s cock, keeping it pointing upward as she climbed into his lap.

The smile that broke across her lips was one that can only be described as the kind of joy a whore feels when she knows that the dick she’s about to take is going to be the best one of her life. And the look in her eyes matched the smile on her lips as she slowly and carefully lowered herself down onto the member, gasping and almost screaming in pure pleasure as it slowly and steadily filled her cunt. Akeno took inch after inch of the massive member into her cunt until she managed to reach the base, stopping for a moment in order to simply relish in the bliss that coursed through her from being so full.

Her body shuddered in place as she brought the hand that was holding the dick to her stomach, feeling the bulge that had formed as her hips met the young devil’s. And her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she started to lift herself into the air, only to slam herself right back down onto the incredible cock. The scent that was staining her mind and her tastebuds earlier was nothing compared to the feeling of pure and absolute ecstasy that rushed through Akeno as she fucked herself on this devil’s shaft. Not only did it reach her womb each and every time she dropped herself back down onto her, but the bliss that rushed through her caused her legs to feel like they were jello each time it filled her.

Hot and heavy gasped spilled from Akeno’s sweet lips as she brought both of her hands to her breasts, gripping and squeezing her soft mounds as she fucked herself on this young man’s cock. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to confirm that this dick was in fact that biggest that she had ever taken inside of her, loving the way it scraped and rubbed against parts of her pussy that no dick had ever been able to reach before. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she picked up the pace of her bouncing, pushing her legs to their limit as she chased after the sweet and intense pleasure that filled her.

“You don’t have to hold back anymore… You can cum whenever you want to. Fill my pussy with every drop of your pent up cum. I don’t care when. Just don’t you dare hold back on me!” Picking up the pace of her bouncing, Akeno chased after the pleasure that her pussy had craved since getting her eyes on this massive dick. And she couldn’t have been happier that this young devil had stopped her in order to ask for a favor, loving the feeling of his dick stretching out her pussy while she fucked herself on him like she was some common street whore.

Her lips curled into a bright smile as she took his dick again and again, relishing in and embracing the lust and desire that it caused her to feel. She was known to be a sadist to her friends, but she knew that every sadist had a masochistic side to them. And the fact that she was bouncing on a near stranger’s cock behind the school where her dear Issei and her best friend, Rias, were learning and probably chatting it up? She couldn’t have been happier to know that she as both doing something like this to them while feeling a kind of pleasure that was quickly starting to be too much for her to handle.

Luckily, the pleasure that she felt started to reach a peak sooner rather than later. And even though she had given this young man permission to cum inside of her whenever he wanted, he was holding back until he felt it to be appropriate. And for Akeno, that was both the sweetest thing he could do and the greatest torture he could bring her. Not only did it mean that she could cum right along with him as her womb was pumped full of his hopefully potent seed, but it meant that she had to wait until he was ready to be able to cum.

She quickly brought both of her hands to the young devil’s hips, leaning herself forward and looking him in the eyes. Just as Akeno leaned her head down and plant a kiss on his lips, the young man came inside of her. Rope after thick, potent, and hot rope of his seed flooded into her womb and her pussy. Akeno shameless screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs as she came right along with him, the feeling of him filling her with his spunk pushing her over the edge and into her orgasm. 

Her inner walls clamped down around this young man’s shaft as she placed a deep and passionate kiss onto his lips, forever cementing this moment into both of their minds the best that she could. Akeno eagerly pushed her tongue past his lips to dominate over the kiss as she felt her sadistic tendencies starting to take over, her inner walls clenching around his member to try and milk him dry of every drop of seed that she could.

However, when the flow of his spunk stopped and Akeno felt her stomach swelling ever so slightly, she pulled away from his lips. Without wasting a moment, she brought her hand to his cheeks and gently caressed his jawline, gazing into his eyes as pleasure and bliss still radiated through her. She wanted to speak, but couldn’t quite find the words to say to him when he suddenly throbbed inside of her inner walls, making her realize that he was still just as hard as when they started. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked him in the eyes and planted another quick kiss onto his lips. “You’re going to get me pregnant… But let’s not stop here. I’m not going to stop until neither of us can walk.~”


End file.
